The present disclosure relates to a lens module having an optical system configured of five lenses.
Recently, mobile communications terminals have been standardly equipped with camera units to allow for users to make video calls and capture images. In addition, as the functionality of the camera units included in mobile communications terminals has gradually increased, camera units for mobile communications terminals have gradually been required to have high resolution and high degrees of performance.
However, since there is a trend for mobile communications terminals to be miniaturized and lightened, there is a limitation in implementing camera units having high resolution and high performance.
In order to solve these problems, recently, camera unit lenses have been formed of plastic, a material lighter than glass, and a lens module has been configured using five or more lenses in order to implement high resolution.
However, in the case that plastic lenses are included in a camera unit it may be relatively difficult to address the problem of chromatic aberration and to implement a relatively bright optical system using lenses formed of plastic, rather than glass.